How Does It Feel, To Be Different From Me?
by Aishi-Cc
Summary: Yami has nothing but time to ponder his existance and how it would feel to be free. After a spur of the moment invite is accepted and Kaiba enters his private world he has a whole new list of things to ponder. Prideshipping and simallar to my others.


Yep I did another Prideshipping fic, what can I say I LOVE 'em? If you love the fandom then go to my account and read the few others I have posted right now, and leave a review so they will be updated faster, if not…well I do write lots of other fandom's so you are sure to find something.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the Anime, if I did you would know, trust me on this. All 'they are not gay' flames, or something to that extent, will be ignored since their poster clearly lacked the intelligence to tell **FAN** Fiction is not always 100 on par with its source material. Reviews and only reviews will speed the posting of chapter two so leave a thought even if it is only one word, I appreciate it. Thank you and please enjoy the fic.

**WarNinGs**: OCish, AUish, Set after Battle City otherwise no time frame, Bending the mechanics of the Sennen Puzzle to fit my storyline, A bit Sappy and/or Angsty form time to time.

**Aishi Say**

"_I'm young, and I am free  
But I get tired, and I get weak  
I get lost, and I can't sleep  
But suddenly, suddenly_

_How does it feel, to be different from me?  
Are we the same?  
How does it feel, to be different from me?  
Are we the same?  
How does it feel?"_

From 'How Does It Feel' by Avril Lavigne, you can go to to download an Orihime and Ichigo AMV to this song. Once you hear it you will understand why I used it…hopefully.

**BUT SUDDENLY, SUDDENLY**

Yami sighed as he turned from the blabbering teacher to gaze at Kaiba, who seemed to be writing but his attention was clearly elsewhere. Dark fathomless gaze turned after a long moment meeting deep violet and the Yami froze, unsure if he was seeing or only sensing him. Oh how the former Pharaoh longed for just one day of freedom from Yugi so he could talk, really talk to his former high priest, but he knew only one way, take over and remove the Item, but that would be cruel to Yugi. Yami knew Yugi was hopelessly stuck on Anzu but he wanted Kaiba just as he had when the word Kaiba was unknown to either of them, Kisara was gone from this world, his being dead was the one true obstacle he saw. '_Perhaps he is thinking of her right now? I feel sorry for her, I truly do, but she did keep me from what I wanted. Even if I was revived there is no grantee some new evil would not throw our rosy relationship two steps back. Every time I get close something tears him right back away from me. Why for once can he not be truly happy?'_ He sighed once more as he stepped from Yugi's side, he could walk the room freely and just then he wished to prove to himself he was not as trapped as he felt. Wandering right up to Kaiba he looked over the other's shoulder, curious to see just what the was writing even if this class was of little importance to either of them. Kaiba did not seem to notice him but that did not really surprise him, even if it did make him feel even more the outsider. Yugi could touch him if he wished, talk with him freely, just be with him in this school, but he could not. He loved Yugi dearly, he was like a brother to him and he was so very generous with his body, but could he give him what he wanted? Yugi had no romantic feelings for Kaiba, could he allow his body to be used even just to kiss him while he loved Anzu? Was it even fair of him to ask Yugi such a thing when he knew how it would tear his friend apart inside? He knew he could not suffer in silence forever but for the moment he had no choice, he would not force his desires on Yugi even if he was just to be rejected.

"Alright use what is left for studying or whatever, I will return soon," The teacher said, walking out. The second the door closed students began moving and Yami jumped up, hovering above them to save himself from being stepped through, it felt strange. He watched his Hikari blink up at him before smiling as he walked up to Kaiba, sinking back down to the ground as he did so.

"Thank you," Yugi said, getting a blink from Yami and Kaiba, who had turned to acknowledge his presence.

"Whatever for?" Kaiba asked, Yugi could be most confusing at times but he was harmless so he tried to not get too angry with him, he was just trying to protect his own.

"For being civil, you said you would try and all," Yugi answered, looking towards Yami which just happened to look like he was looking away.

"It's a waste of energy fighting you Yugi, I prefer butting heads with Jounouchi or Honda," Kaiba explained, dismissing the thanks.

Yugi smiled, "Well whatever your reasons I still wanted to thank you. If we can get along then we can save the world faster and the gumi can get out of your way. I think that is best for everyone, don't you?"

Kaiba smirked, "Yes I do. So Yugi what did you _really_ come over here to talk to me about? And don't deny it, you can hide nothing you know, so out with it."

"Well…I would like to become friends with you, do you think that could happen?" Yugi asked, knowing Kaiba was picky about just who he let close to him and even more so with Mokuba.

"With you Yugi yes I do, the others…we shall see. Sit down if you want, I won't bite you baka," Kaiba half ordered, nodding to the seat before him.

Yugi sat down knowing Kaiba was just used to giving orders, "I am glad we can talk, we can't fight evil as well as each other, even _you_ aren't that strong willed."

"You would be surprised, but you do have a point, we can settle our score in the next tournament, not elsewhere." Kaiba frowned at him, "When will you tell your little squad of cheerleaders?"

Yugi shook his head, "_Must_ you call them _that_? I'm not sure really, Jounouchi will say you're up to something."

"What if I am?" Kaiba suggested, chin on interlaced fingers, "I am not the most trustworthy person around."

Yugi frowned, "Did you just agree with Jounouchi?" He smiled when Kaiba snorted half heartedly, "I thought I heard wrong. I will tell them when the time is right, which is not anytime soon, I still need to get used to the idea.

"Used to the idea? Yugi you have been trying to get this far for as long as I've known you. Tell them whenever or not at all, it matters little to me, just remember _they_ are not my friends; you and your ghost twin brother are." Kaiba gave him a warning look, Otogi and Bakura already left him alone enough for his liking, the others…well nothing was perfect.

Yami sighed when his name was not used, not that it was his real name, but did he have to dismiss him so outright? –_Yugi may I?-_ Yugi simply nodded and closed his eyes, always willing to let Yami out, the asking was sweet but he did not only get to come out for duels. "Ghost twin brother works, but do you talk about all your '_friends'_ like that?" Yami demanded, keeping his hurt to himself, Yugi never pried so if he did not hear it he would never have to know.

Kaiba grinned, dark eyes amused, "Ah Yami I had a feeling that would draw you out."

Thrown off, Yami blinked, confused that Kaiba would want to speak with him, "I am out, what do you want?" He recomposed himself, he could not afford to allow his desire to come into play, Kaiba pounced on weakness and he could not risk a pounce of any kind right then.

"There is no need to be so insulted Yami," Kaiba teased before closing his eyes for a moment. "I am sorry I have been on the defensive so long I fear I am a bit too quick to attack."

Yami felt his throat clench, a real apology, rather then feeling better he felt worst, "Tell me what you need of me Kaiba, I will do all I can to help you."

"So quick to help, just like Yugi," Kaiba commented softly, glad his glares kept his fellow students from getting close enough to overhear. "Do you think there is a link between our minds?"

"Do I…" Yami trailed off, thinking back, there was no doubt in his mind that there was, but he was afraid to say what he felt, "How do you mean and why ask?"

"Come now Yami you know what I mean, do _not_ play Ishizu's games with me I will not play along," Kaiba frowned when Yami looked away, biting his lower lip. "As to why I ask I have no connection with a maze of stone I believe that is your prison is it not?"

"Yes the maze is my prison as much as it my anything. You have seen it?" Yami stared at him, wondering how, he did not want the Sennen Rod and he would have to wear the Sennen Puzzle to enter his maze. He would gladly welcome him if he so chose to attempt it as would Yugi but he had never asked.

"Flashes yes but mostly of this one empty room that feels so cold, care to tell me what it means?" Kaiba asked staring back, he was fine with seeing things as long as they were not from Ishizu and he understood them.

"Inside the puzzle there are two rooms called Soul Rooms, one Yugi's and one my own, beyond that there is only the maze and it's dangerous. The room of which you speak is my own and yes it is as cold as it is empty, I knew we were connected since Duelist Kingdom but," Yami frowned. "Only Shadi has ever entered, this worries me, you have no idea the dangers lurking behind closed doors."

"Your mind can't be any worst then mine Yami. So these rooms reflect your souls?" Kaiba asked trying to picture Yugi's and shook his head despite all he had been through, Yugi still was an innocent child.

"Yes they do. Kaiba you do not seem upset, this is Item magic, you should not be taking this so well," Yami gave him a worried frown, wishing he could touch his hand.

"Perhaps, but as I have been told I was a master of one before and to be perfectly honest I find this whole thing rather interesting. I may wish to forget my past but it has made me what I am. Your short past has shaped you as well, I can only imagine what you are really like." Kaiba turned a glare at a girl who walked towards them and she turned away, "You are not like the rest of your kind."

"I do not wish to be, the power I have is to protect, not destroy," Yami looked at him, red laced eyes dark. "I could have destroyed you instead of just the evil in you, I have done it before, but it was not your fault, nothing that happened to you or Mokuba was your fault."

Dark eyes looked away as they closed, "You are wrong, I became _exactly_ what that man wanted me to become and it killed him. For all we know I killed you myself and maybe I will again _if_ that women is correct," Kaiba sighed he did not wish to kill either of them.

"She is not. I want you at my side not my throat, you're too strong to be controlled by anyone, I am not, my fate has been set in stone but I can deal with that." Yami lowered his eyes, he was confessing too much, "You prove it by always defying her visions.

"Yami I am used to only relying on my own power, but you are always willing to lend me yours while you have to fight to gain mine. Why do you put up with me anyway, if not for the sake of the world would, you fight this hard?" Kaiba asked, folding his hands on the desk, maybe it was the weird dreams but he had to know.

Yami reached out and placed a hand on Kaiba's folded ones without thought, "Of course, you were one of us before, you should be now, that part of the vision I _want_ to happen. You help me _so_ much more then you even realize, I could _not_ go on without you," A hand clamped his mouth when he realized what he had just said.

Clearly surprised, Kaiba blinked before chuckling, "Be careful there Yami, relying too much on anyone is dangerous, but it's sweet of you to say so. Relax, I'm only poking fun, you walked into it being all dramatic, flattery is unnecessary, I already gave in."

Yami blushed, his confession was taken lightly, he was relieved but also heartbroken, "I am sorry, I do get a bit overly emotional."

"You cannot spend so much time with Yugi and not become emotional, just do _not_ start acting like Anzu or I _will_ have you committed," Kaiba grinned, not joking about the last part.

"Your concern is touching," The former Pharaoh muttered half-heartedly, "Would you like to see the maze first hand?" Yami watched dark eyes narrow at him suspiciously and he sighed.

"What does Yugi say about that?" Kaiba asked curiosity getting the better of him he knew Yami and Yugi would never put anyone in danger.

"I will ask," Yami was pleased with the interest, he was curious to see just what Kaiba had been seeing. –_Well Yugi, he wants your say-_

Yugi bit his lip, looking up at his Yami in the world that was theirs and theirs alone Yami seemed to want him to see what he did. –_If you think it's safe and a good idea I won't object.-_

"Yugi agrees _if_ you are willing to risk it." Yami answered, knowing he had phrased it as a challenge almost, he wanted to show him, to make him understand why he had to know. In his world he was solid, he could touch and feel and be alone with him to just talk about everything, he had memories he wanted to show him.

An auburn brow rose amused, "_If_ is it? I have no fear of your Item Yami nor of either of you, _if_ you two are not worried about me then I accepted your offer." Kaiba smirked, this had proved to be a most interesting conversation, pity it was almost over.

"We aren't. Come to the shop after school and I will show you what Ishizu never has," Yami promised, standing as the bell rung. Grabbing his things he moved to leave, looking over his shoulder at Kaiba he smiled.

**BUT SUDDENLY, SUDDENLY**

"Yami, here?!" Yugi asked, shaking his head as he paced, "Do you know what Grandpa will say if he comes home and sees him _here_ let alone passed out on my bed?"

Yami sighed, Yugi was worrying more and more as he moved, he had not considered the reaction of anyone seeing either of these things, "Yugi we can always go to his home if that would make you feel better"

"No, if the gumi calls I want to be here to answer the phone. Why is this so important to you anyway? I mean if he's seeing inside the maze shouldn't we talk to Ishizu before letting him wonder around in it?" Yugi bit his lip, he was worried something bad might happen to Kaiba like it had almost done to Shadi, Kaiba's only power was his force of will.

"He would never speak to us again if we did such a thing, besides her Item cannot see my future and has been wrong about Kaiba's before. She would be good for advice and nothing more and she would likely encourage his interest in the past even if it is not his own." Yami looked down, had he already forced his wants on his giving Hikari, or was it his need to help and to know? Kaiba was good with puzzles and what he might not understand his former priest might, was that not worth considering?

"What if something bad happens?" Yugi asked, he did not like the idea of Kaiba being hurt any more than Yami being hurt trying to protect him.

"I will not allow him past where is safe but he has a right to know himself, if Ishizu cannot help him perhaps we can. Yugi I do not want to force you into anything, you can say no at any time." Yami reminded him gently, he tried very hard to never force Yugi to do anything anymore.

"I just don't want to see anyone hurt, Yami, Kaiba does have a right to know and you can show him what we have learned without too much risk. Promise you'll be careful?" Yugi pleaded, staring into ghostly eyes with his own wavering ones.

"Always Aibou, I will be inside making sure nothing new has appeared, will you be alright?" Yami asked, he hated to leave Yugi all alone but there was little choice, he would not risk them both.

"Yes," Yugi answered as he stood, "I'll be downstairs I'll call when Kaiba comes." Yami nodded and faded away, time passed faster when he walked but what was time to the dead?

**BUT SUDDENLY, SUDDENLY**

Yami opened his eyes, Yugi's call drawling him back to the world where he was transparent. He noticed Kaiba instantly, he was dressed in black with a dark navy duster, a mug in his hand as he talked into a cell phone. "Seto," The Yami whispered softly, just watching him as he sipped his coffee between answers to his brother.

Kaiba blinked when he thought he heard his first name but Yami was just staring at him, leaving him alone. "Yes Moki I'll be just fine. Ai shiteru akei." Replacing the phone to his pocket he sighed, Mokuba was all worried but he was fine, it was Yugi and Yami, they knew what they were doing, "So?"

Yami blinked, knowing that was a meant as a prompt and he stood, "We are both ready if you are Kaiba."

"That's what I like to hear. Where do you want this?" Kaiba asked, looking around the room not sure where to set his empty mug.

"Just set it down wherever and come," Yami answered, heading up to 'his' room and walking inside. He turned when he heard the door close and smiled up at Kaiba, there was no fear in those dark mysterious eyes. "If you wish this is your last chance to say no, we will both understand as you do not trust the Sennen Items."

"No, but I do trust both of you, I am not going anywhere," Kaiba shook his head at Yami, he was not Ishizu after all.

"Very well then sit. Do you want to keep that on?" Yami asked, not sure why Kaiba was either in a duster or his uniform every time he saw him.

Kaiba blinked, looking down at his duster confused but letting it go as he sat down right leg folded on the bed left foot staying on the floor. "Unless it's distracting for some reason yes."

"It is not," Yami assured him, sitting down beside him and slipping the chain from his neck, keeping a solid hold on the links in his hand. He glanced at Kaiba as he was watched, he had never done anything like this before but if Shadi could walk around Kaiba should be able to as well. Holding out the Puzzle he prepared himself with Yugi going too, at first he was a little nervous, "If you are ready take the chain and trust us." Kaiba closed his eyes, closing his fingers around thick metal and nodding when he had a good grip.

**BUT SUDDENLY, SUDDENLY**

Yugi opened his door, watching Kaiba stand from his crouch and shaking his head, "Hello Kaiba."

"Yugi, well that was strange," Kaiba informed him, walking up to the door Yugi had slipped out of to greet him. "So that's yours?"

"Yes, we can pass freely between each other's though. How do you feel?" Yugi asked with concern, he remembered his first time here.

"Not too bad actually, just off probably because I'm not use to this kind of realty," Kaiba turned, frowning at the other door, it did not look all that inviting but Yami were not known for being overly friendly all the time. "He in there?"

"Yes, just open the door and walk in," Yugi watched Kaiba frown at the door, studying it. "If you want you can see mine first or I can open the door before I go, it's not a problem"

Kaiba turned, reaching out he pulled Yugi's door open and glanced inside, "Looks right." He closed it, turning from the door to face Yami's once more, past there was the room he had seen last night. "See ya around Yugi," With a raise of his hand he pushed open the door and entered, dark clothing melting into the shadows.

"Welcome Seto Kaiba, please come" Yami smiled from his throne, watching as Kaiba walked easily through the gloom, coming to a halt before him with his duster flaring as it always did. "What do you think of my soul?"

"Too dark. I know you Yami, this does not feel right," Kaiba answered, not caring if he sounded sentimental or not.

"It reflects the emptiness of not knowing, Kaiba, I rather think it fits. Come, there is much for you to see and I am unsure how long you can remain here." Yami walked past him, stopping when his wrist was grabbed, "Kaiba?" Red-laced gaze was locked upward, confused by the other's touch as much as the fact he had stopped him.

"You don't have to sound so depressed Yami, I am here and I trust you to get me back so relax or you just might make me nervous," Kaiba half ordered, walking past him and opening the door.

Yami smirked as he had seen Kaiba do so very often, "Very well, follow then." He held his head up high as he walked past him, catching an amused smirk as Kaiba followed, the door closing behind him.

**BUT SUDDENLY, SUDDENLY**

Kaiba trailed his fingertips along the stonewalls, closing his eyes as he moved, listening to Yami walk beside him. Yami watched him curiously for a while, but he was unable to walk in silence anymore, "Seto do you feel anything?"

Kaiba opened his eyes, turning his head, "It's like a graveyard, I guess what one should feel like seeing as this a tomb of shorts." Dark eyes closed again, hand resting on a door Yami knew was safe, he watched him not sure what Kaiba was thinking. "Where is this maze?"

"Not far," Yami answered, looking up when the Dark Magician appeared and pointed to Kaiba, only his female counterpart had spoken, he assumed he did not have enough power to allow him to talk too. "It is alright my friend, he is with me," He assured his guardian beast.

"Who are you…" Kaiba trailed off and just stared, fingers twitching, "I see."

"It's alright he is not here to hurt you he is only curious, you are not supposed to be here after all," Yami explained touching his arm.

Kaiba looked down at the Yami, "Relax, how would you have me fight him anyway?"

Yami smiled, "Come, I want to show you something before taking you to the maze." He gave Kaiba's arm a gentle tug, relaxing when he came without further prompting even though he did watch the Dark Magician closely. Tri colored hair moved with a shake of his head, giving a captured arm another tug nodding forward.

Kaiba opened his mouth to remind the Yami his arm was attached but left it open, "What is this?"

"I am unsure, but all of these are spells, spells you would have known before…it's safe." Yami watched the pictures move as Kaiba lightly touched them, hand pulling back, smiling he took the other's hand gently and placed it to an image of fluttering birds, "Trust me I will let nothing happen to you here Seto."

Kaiba turned, blinking at him, "Yami you keep slipping do you know that? Twice already since coming here, that's not like you little Pharaoh." Dark eyes searched the familiar face of his rival, "What are you thinking?"

Yami blushed, he had not been aware he had slipped twice, he had heard and yet he did not seem angered, more like concerned. '_He's worried about me?! No that can't be it, if I'm not thinking straight something bad could happen that is all.'_ "This place is so of the past I just cannot seem to remember your last name. I did not mean to upset you I am sorry."

Kaiba chuckled softly, lifting Yami's chin, "Did I sound upset? It's alright if you call me Seto here, it is still my name and only Yugi can hear if anyone. Relax will you, when you upset me I will inform you." The other's chin was released and fingers returned to the wall touching images now and then just to see what they would do.

Yami stood there shocked but pleased trying to relax as Seto had asked him to, but is was hard after being touched so. "Thank you," Was all he could manage though there was so much more he wanted to say.

**BUT SUDDENLY, SUDDENLY**

Yugi glanced down at Kaiba, he looked alright so he relaxed, Kaiba was strong and Yami knew what he was doing. He looked up when there was a knock on his door, "Yes?"

"Yugi, Anzu just called, she wanted to know if you forgot they are meeting at Bakura's in less then an hour," His grandfather answered.

"I did thanks!" Yugi bit his lip he had to get going soon and if Anzu stopped by he did not want to explain Kaiba being there. Taking the chain in his hand he closed his eyes feeling the familiar tingle of power as his mind entered the Puzzle's world.

**BUT SUDDENLY, SUDDENLY**

Yugi opened a door and found Kaiba just touching random scenes and Yami laughing, "Um…sorry to interrupt but we need to meet the gumi soon Yami."

The Yami turned at his Hikari's words, "Oh that's right, pity this room is amusing. Come we must go," Yami reached for Kaiba's wrist, blinking when his palm was taken.

"Grabby much? Relax I'm only teasing, it is nice to know this prison of yours is not all bad." Kaiba released Yami's hand, nodding to Yugi, "So when can we try this again?"

"You wish to come back?!" Yami asked, shocked, his hand still tingled with the other's warmth, "I mean you are welcome but I did not think…tomorrow?"

"The gumi have no plans for tomorrow but that may change. I would prefer to do this again at your place Grandpa would be concerned if he saw." Yugi watched Kaiba as he walked, he seemed fine in here as well, that made him feel better he had suffered enough for one life in his opinion.

"True, Mokuba would worry a bit but no more then you did Yugi. Thank you by the way, I can't remember if I thanked you before," Kaiba bowed his head to the both of them.

"I am glad you enjoyed your visit Seto, I hope the maze will show you something worth seeing tomorrow if all works out," Yami smiled up at him.

"I already saw something worth seeing thank you very much. So how does one leave this place anyway?" Kaiba asked, looking around unsure exactly how the mechanics worked here.

"Very easily, just will yourself back and you will be there," Yami answered, fading out.

"He sounds like a _tolerable_ Ishizu of all things," Kaiba chuckled, he just couldn't help it, "See you soon I guess."

**BUT SUDDENLY, SUDDENLY**

Yami smiled down at Seto, brushing a stray lock of hair away before dark eyes slowly opened, "Welcome back." It had been nice actually being with him, his touch was as warming as his gaze was deep and blue.

Kaiba half sat up, hands on the bed, "Mm…that was interesting and no nasty headache, nice. Just call whenever you want to come by, I'll send you a ride," He finished as he finished sitting up before stretching.

"I would like you to have the Rod with you in case we do run into anything you'll need it," Yami bit his lip, hoping he would not become angry.

Kaiba nodded, "Alright I'll have it with me, after all I know I can trust you. I should go, if Anzu shows up it would be best for her not to see us all friendly like this." The last thing he wanted was to have to explain himself to anyone let alone the ditzy female who was Yami obsessed.

Yami nodded, Anzu was rather over protective and he did not want to have to explain what was going on, he was one hundred percent sure himself. "Point taken. I will talk to you tonight then?"

Kaiba nodded as he stood, "Yeah, well ja then." With a raise of his hand almost like a salute the former priest walked from the room, it had been an interesting day.

Yami sighed, watching him go, he wished he could have talked more even if they had been having a good time. Once Kaiba got over his surprise he had enjoyed messing with the living walls, much to Pharaoh's amusement. He would hate waiting for the other's call but there were things to do and he could not just pine, "Ready Aibou?"

Yugi nodded a ghostly head, it was good seeing the two get along without lives depending on it, "Ready." Closing his eyes he opened them in control, grabbing his deck and bag he headed downstairs, Anzu should be there soon.

**BUT SUDDENLY, SUDDENLY**

Well that was a long one eh? Enjoy and review if you want more, there a few more of these in my collections so go read those too.


End file.
